


【源声】Marzipan

by JackTheLittleEgg



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheLittleEgg/pseuds/JackTheLittleEgg





	【源声】Marzipan

崔始源拎着装着杏仁糖的纸袋走进小区的时候已经快三点了，万籁俱寂中只有呼吸声和踩过积雪咯吱咯吱的声音让他觉得自己还在这本该喧嚣的人世间。纷飞了一天一夜的雪花也变成了细小的雪粒，细细密密地挂在头发衣服上，化也化不掉。

想和钟云一起下来走一走，这个想法忽然在崔始源脑子里生出来，下一秒他自己都笑了，这大半夜的又这么冷，那个哥哥会出来才怪了。倒不是有什么“和你一起走到白头”的想法，他们不需要借这种飘渺的机会来窥见人生的尽头，只是单纯的想和自己的伴侣手牵着手踩过平整无暇的积雪，留下长长的一串足迹。

快到楼门口的时候崔始源往上看了看，果然那扇小小的窗户还泛着橘色的光。收到消息的时候他还在片场，他的男朋友哥哥在信息里跟他说自己已经出了机场准备回家了，这两天太累了要早点睡。看来早睡只是愿望，熬夜才是生活。

崔始源站在门外抖掉大衣上还未化的雪花和水珠，啪嗒啪嗒地摁开密码锁，却在进门的时候放轻了动作。

玄关一眼看得到客厅里的景象，沙发上鼓鼓囊囊一团盖着灰色的薄毯，胳膊伸出来垂在沙发边上，手指尖下的地毯上还扣着看到一半的漫画。腿也从毯子里露出一截，脚踝搭在沙发扶手上，毯子因着向下的角度滑到膝盖上，卷着宽松的家居裤裤腿也往后缩去，只留着白莹莹一段骨肉晃着人眼。

轻手轻脚地把外套放到衣帽间，再把杏仁糖搁在餐桌上，崔始源慢慢走到沙发边上把落地灯打开又关上了顶灯，通明的光一下柔和下来。这才有机会仔细看看沙发上的人。半趴着的姿势歪歪扭扭的，也不知道怎么还能睡得这么香。圈在怀里的靠垫有一大半都被压在身下，半张脸也埋在里面，闷出一层浅浅的红。

他坐在沙发边的地毯上看着熟睡的面容，自从金钟云剪了头发他还没有机会这样近距离地好好看看他。被本人抱怨剪得太短的刘海现在稍微长了一点点，软软地趴在眉毛上，细细密密地刷走了时间的痕迹。崔始源觉得眼前的爱人好像是自己从未见过的十几岁的模样，像是从另一个世界来的年少的孩子。

他忽然有些遗憾，遗憾没能抓住早些年的时间，多看看那时的金钟云，那时他们就像是每日同时出现在早餐时间的嗜甜的孩子和醇苦的咖啡，日日相见却并无交集。好在命运又给了他一个弥补的机会，让他再好好把这个人捧在手心。即使知道金钟云心里肯定是一万个不愿意，崔始源也还是想把他当作当年那个小孩儿。

看着小孩儿再这么睡下去起来肯定腰酸背痛，崔始源打算把人挖出来抱到卧室安顿好了。被冷风吹透了的手过了这好一会儿还是有点凉，他的手掌一伸进毯子就知道坏事了。没有预想中的布料的纤维感，入手是一掌心的温暖柔软。他赶紧把手收回来，却还是弄醒了金钟云。

被冰了一下的人很快就醒了，把脸埋在靠垫里蹭了又蹭才慢慢睁开眼。崔始源看他抬起胳膊，想也没想就攥住了小臂，把胳膊抱在怀里噼里啪啦地跟人道歉，说什么“你好不容易睡了又把你弄醒了，我就是想把你抱到卧室怕你这么睡起来不舒服，我去洗个澡一会儿就陪你睡。”金钟云看他好笑，也不打断他，等他一口气儿说完了才把手抻出来摁在人脸上胡噜了两下。

“我按你说的看了天气预报穿得暖暖和和地回来了，怎么你自己穿这么少？”金钟云捏了捏崔始源的脸颊，笑得像是要化在勺子里的冰淇淋。

崔始源回握住他的手盖在鼻尖上，说出来的话都闷在手心里：“想着就这么两步路就没多穿，没事，你看着不暖和过来了么。倒是哥又不好好穿衣服，家里也没这么暖和。”

“前几天家里都没人，我回来的时候把地暖开得高了几度。”金钟云说着又把腿从毯子下面伸出来，蹦着脚尖伸了个长长的懒腰，整个人看着更鲜嫩了。

崔始源握着他的脚踝又要把腿往毯子里推，金钟云却像是突然想起来什么似的转了转脚腕甩开了崔始源的手，慢慢悠悠坐起来。崔始源看他坐得别别扭扭，只当是刚睡醒身上还不得劲。

金钟云把自己裹得严严实实的然后拉着崔始源让他也坐上来，又歪着头靠在崔始源肩上小声地和他说话。

“我赶在情人节回来啦，你是不是要奖励我。”

好像剪了头发整个人也变软了，崔始源低头看着靠在自己身上撒娇的金钟云有一种陌生的感觉，这样小小绵绵的哥哥是自己从来没有见过的。

“我还给你准备了礼物，你等我一下！”

金钟云哗地一下掀开毯子，像小兔子一样往餐桌跑去。崔始源觉得好像看见了一抖一抖的兔子耳朵和尾巴。

嗯………？兔子尾巴？

崔始源盯着在餐桌前鼓鼓捣捣的金钟云，烧得耳朵都红了。

T恤盖不住翘起来的小屁股，上面粉色的小尾巴在餐厅的灯光下晃着他的眼。金钟云就那么背对着他撅着屁股趴在桌子上不知道在干什么。

崔始源确定不是自己的错觉，那团粉色的毛球在上上下下地轻微滑动。他幻想着金钟云为了不让这个小东西掉出来要紧紧咬住后穴的动作，就硬得不行，更不要说那一下下不自觉的像是因为被刺激到而产生的放松。

他在犹豫要不要过去，摁着小兔子的脖子把他钉在桌面上，然后把那个可爱的尾巴拔出来再插进去，趁着金钟云缩紧肌肉的时候一次次破开他，让他的眼睛也变得和小兔子一样红。

他的小兔子在这时转过身问他：“哥哥喜不喜欢我准备的礼物？”歪着头的样子让崔始源恨不得拽着那对耳尖垂下的耳朵把他操死在餐桌上。他没有说话也没有动作，他怕自己稍微一放松下来就会真的扑上去咬断小兔子的喉咙。

金钟云半天也没等来崔始源的回答，又拉着耳朵问了一遍“哥哥喜欢么”。其实他自己也没什么把握，这样的事情实在是太奇怪了，果然情人节的小情趣什么的还是做不来。金钟云越想越委屈，连带着几天来的疲惫和思虑，一下子就红了眼眶。他低着头揪着垂下来的耳朵尖尖想把发箍拽下来，这个发箍卡得他头疼，屁股后面也难受，一直在穴口进进出出的感觉让他想被狠狠地贯穿。

忽然揪着耳朵的手指就被含住了，有点滑出去的尾巴也一下被顶进了更深的地方。崔始源箍着他的腰让他勉强稳住身子，手底下的动作却丝毫不减。好像是自己的耳朵被来回舔弄，这样错乱的触觉让金钟云越发地站不住。他扒拉着崔始源的胳膊仰着头去看身后的男人，想求他给自己一个痛快。

崔始源低下头看到的就是红通通的眼眶和里面打着转的泪珠，还有小兔子扁扁的嘴。他放开嘴里沾湿的毛耳朵，在小兔子的额头眉梢落下几个吻，然后哑着嗓子开了口。

“看来小朋友最近不学乖，跟人学了这些乱七八糟的东西，你说是不是该让哥哥好好教导你？”

“哥哥我没有……”

崔始源的眼神又暗了暗，手腕一使劲就把肛塞又往里推了推，连带着细软的绒毛都进了穴口，“还嘴硬，看来真是不听话了。”

金钟云本就被自己折腾得不上不下，崔始源的动作和状态直接把他逼上了兴奋点，连前面都开始渗出液体。

“哥哥求求你了……我，我不行了……你帮帮我吧。”他觉得崔始源再拉着尾巴进进出出几下就能直接把他推上高潮。

“你说，你要是把尾巴整个吃进去的话，还拿得出来么？”崔始源倒是不想顺他的意，推着金钟云的后背就把他摁在餐桌上，另一只手又把绒毛球往湿漉漉的后穴里摁。

“尾巴，尾巴是长在外面的，不能进去的……”都到了这个时候金钟云还在认真地扮演着小兔子的角色，他甚至从不断深入的绒毛里得到了快感。

崔始源也发现了他的兴奋，揪着还留在外面的一点点尾巴尖又把整团东西往外拉，拉出一半又使劲往里一推。这一下让肛塞的顶端重重地撞在前列腺上。手掌下的后背绷紧又放松，小兔子一下一下的吮吸着已经湿乎乎的毛球。

“真是淫荡的小兔子啊，这样就高潮了么，”崔始源把人翻了个个儿，抹了一把沾在肚皮上的精液就往乳尖上涂，“那小朋友知不知道母兔子发情的时候会翘着尾巴等着交配，我的小兔子是不是也发情了？”

金钟云被他玩儿得晕晕乎乎，根本就不知道崔始源说了些什么，只是一个劲儿“嗯嗯”地回答着，还使劲点头，半硬的兔耳朵在头顶忽扇忽扇，扇得崔始源心里一把火烧得更旺。

他把金钟云的小腿架在肩膀上，从膝盖窝一点点吻到大腿根，还不忘用三根手指在红艳艳湿淋淋的后穴抽抽插插。金钟云过了不应期又被他挑起了新的一波情欲，倒也真像是发情了一样咬着手指尖说：“哥哥我还想要，哥哥给我好不好。”还露出一个痴痴的笑。

崔始源看着这张纯情的脸上露出沉溺于欲望的表情，只想给怀里的人更多。他觉得自己很奇怪，明知道身下的是大自己两岁的哥哥，却又把人当成初尝情事的懵懂少年，只想带他体会欲望的美好，让他被贯穿又填满，再也忘不掉自己的滋味。

他缓慢地进入的时候金钟云扬起了头，仿佛承受不了这样的入侵一样。喉结在薄薄的皮肉下滚动，被灯光照得仿佛能看见埋在皮肤下的血管。崔始源着了迷一样咬上那一块凸起，牙齿和阴茎一同破开他的身体。

在他勤勤恳恳耕耘的时候小兔子又开始说傻话了，他咬着崔始源的手指来抵抗快感的侵袭，哭哭啼啼含含糊糊地抱怨着“哥哥你怎么这么大……啊太撑了……”“哥哥你不要再变大了”“哥哥我吃不下了”。一句话一个“哥哥”，逼得崔始源摁住他的舌头不让他继续说下去。

崔始源觉得今天里面紧得不像话，他不知道是因为自己太兴奋了还是因为金钟云太敏感了，高热的肠壁像是要拧出他的那一股精液一样死死绞着他。他用空出来的那只手往下摸，摸到自己往外抽出的时候被带出来的那一点点，又随着插入缩了回去，下一次抽出来的时候崔始源用手指在上面轻轻地磨了磨，换来更紧致的感受。

金钟云被他搞得一句话都说不出，连呻吟都堵在嗓子里变成了一声又一声拖得长长的轻哼。他觉得从身体里烧出来的一把火快要把他烧光，里里外外都像是要化掉一样。崔始源还在他后面狠狠地往里顶，外面又被带着薄茧的指腹折磨着，他往高潮的顶端爬，却又看到了更高的一层。

那个卡得他头疼的发箍被他在层层快感的冲刷下不经意地拽掉了，没了修饰的短发衬得他更像是个高中生了。崔始源看着他失了焦的眼睛和粘在额头的刘海，心里又生出了逗弄他的想法。阴茎还紧紧地堵在小穴里，崔始源却借着这个姿势伸长胳膊去拿放在桌子另一边的纸袋。金钟云觉得自己被彻底捅开了，龟头抵在前所未有的深度，终于顶出了那些哽在喉咙里的呻吟。

“啊……始源你出去……太深了……”  
“要破了……你出去一点好不好”  
“哥哥求求你救救我”  
“哥哥……哥哥求你了”

崔始源好像当真听了他的话，拔出去了那么一截也没了接下来的动作。金钟云的神智慢慢回笼，眨了眨眼睛才看清盖在自己身上的人。这人嘴角挂着笑，藏在金属镜架后面的瞳仁里藏了太多他现在看不懂的神情。

手里一直紧紧攥着的兔耳朵被拽了出来，崔始源一边在他已经开始收缩的肠道里打转，一边扳开他的手掌放了一个什么东西。

“我也有礼物要送给你。”  
“这是我亲手做的杏仁膏的玫瑰花，我花了好久才做出来这么好看的。”  
“就只有这一朵啊，钟云你可要珍惜。”

话音落了就又毫不留情地照着最敏感的那一块顶了过去，一下下地根本不给金钟云喘息的机会。金钟云几次想收拢手指，却在摸到手心的花瓣的时候回过神。他觉得自己现在像是在空中飘荡的一片叶子，连一点点的依靠都抓不住。

崔始源看着躺在桌子上被灯光照个了然的金钟云，眼里心里都咕嘟咕嘟地冒着泡。这具美好的鲜活的蒸腾出粉色的在情欲里挣扎的躯体是他的，永远是他的，只会因他一人而露出这样的一面。他要给这个人最好的，不论是生活还是高潮。

他捻着金钟云小巧的乳头又一次将人带上高潮。有那么一瞬间两个人之间的空气仿佛被抽走，无数的快感在眼前炸成了一片白茫茫。等崔始源回过神的时候金钟云正看着粘在掌心的杏仁膏，红红白白的一片像极了溢出精液的还在抽搐的穴口。崔始源被自己的这个联想又刺激得有些兴奋。

金钟云还是那副懵懵懂懂的样子，把手伸到崔始源跟前委屈地问他：“哥哥，我不小心把玫瑰花弄坏了，你不要说我好不好……”说完又舔了一口杏仁膏，眼里泛着光地说着“好甜呀”。

崔始源又硬了。这种诱导无知的小孩一起堕入欲望的罪恶感让他兴奋无比，那些深埋在骨子里的肮脏的想法全都被勾了出来。他完完全全地占有了这个小孩，把他弄脏了，把他涂上了自己的颜色。

这一切肮脏的快感的来源，仅仅是金钟云剪了一个头发。

忽然一个粘糊糊的巴掌呼在了崔始源的脸上。懵懂无知的小孩不见了踪影。

“呀崔始源你别得寸进尺！快点把你的东西拿出去！”

软乎乎的小兔子又变回了凶巴巴的小野猫。

“哥再来一次嘛，就一次，咱们都好久没做过了。”

“不要，我累了我要睡觉了。”金钟云踢着崔始源的小腹把人推了出去，没了阴茎的阻挡，穴口更是红红白白的一片。

崔始源看得眼睛发直，然后又挨了金钟云一脚。

“收收你的眼神，再看也没有了。还有把桌子收拾了，明天早上还要吃饭。”说完金钟云就夹着屁股别别扭扭地往浴室走，走了两步又转回来把手往崔始源身上使劲蹭了两下，“崔始源我发现你可真是个变态。”

崔始源看了看头也不回的金钟云，又低头看看自己立正站好的小宝贝。唉，叽叽心里苦，叽叽没法说。


End file.
